


Baby, You're Making A Fool Of Me

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: first kissHercules is trying to confess to Aaron, but finds himself spending more time hiding behind the shelves of a bookshelf and spying on the other man. Peggy gives him a push in the right direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr! someone sent me an anon ask for 'first kiss' and,,,,,,,,,, i got a little carried away. slightly edited, but mostly the same.

Hercules didn’t get nervous very often.

Well, that was a lie. He got nervous  _ a lot,  _ but the difference was, he was always able to set aside that feeling of soul-shattering anxiety with a few deep breaths and a pep talk, so it had never been an issue. It was very normal to get nervous, especially with friends as wild as his, who would dare him to do anything and everything. In this case, they had dared Hercules to confess to his long-time crush, Aaron Burr.

Actually, that was a lie too. They hadn’t  _ dared  _ him, but they might as well have. They had all been sitting on the floor of Lafayette’s extravagantly-furnished apartment, with wide, wicked grins and suggestively raised eyebrows. Alex, Laf and John were not nearly as subtle as they thought they were, but their terrible acting did nothing to sooth Hercules’ affront as they began to heavily imply that Hercules was simply too much of a wuss to ever confess to Aaron.

So, he had agreed to confess. It wouldn’t be that hard, right? All he needed to do was buy some flowers, maybe a card, and tell Aaron that he liked him. And even when (or ‘if’, though that wasn’t something Hercules was letting himself think about) Aaron rejected him, it wasn’t like they saw each other often away. There would be no awkwardness to get over if he never interacted with the man in the first place, right?

But now he was stood in the library, clutching a bouquet of pink hydrangeas and hiding behind a bookshelf as he spied on Aaron. The table he was sitting at was large enough to seat at least ten people, but he was sitting alone, carefully leafing through a book with a furrowed brow. It was unfairly cute. The whole situation was already difficult enough without Aaron having the damn audacity to look like god’s gift to humanity.

He took a deep breath. It was fine. He had told people he liked them before. It wasn’t  _ that  _ big of a deal. He’d told people he liked them before. There was his first crush in middle school, Sasha Bridgens… who had cruelly rejected him in front of the entire class. Then there had been Oliver Abbotts, who had been so repulsed that he had only given him a disgusted glance before walking away. And then Elizabeth Sanders, who had lasted three dates before admitting that she had only said agreed to date because she wasn’t sure how to say ‘no’. And after that…

Well, the point was, Hercules had never had much luck with asking people out. 

“Hey,” someone whisper-called from behind him. Hercules - who had been completely consumed by the adorable way Aaron was now frowning - startled, almost dropping the bouquet in his hands. 

“Shit, what the fuck, Pegs?” Hercules hissed, glancing back at Aaron to make sure he hadn’t heard anything. Peggy grinned, unapologetic, as she handed him the large pile of books that were in her hands, almost crushing the bouquet. Hercules saved it at the last minute. “You scared the hell out of me.”

"Maybe you'd have noticed if you weren't so busy ogling a certain Law student," Peggy said slyly. 

"This is bullying," Hercules announced, making her snort. He smiled fondly; it had been too long since the last time he'd seen Peggy, and perhaps he could take the opportunity to back out of telling Aaron his feelings as well as catching up with her. Killing two birds with one stone, really. "How have you been?" 

“You know, studies show that you’ll actually yield better results if you actually  _ talk  _ to him instead of staring creepily through the bookshelves,” Peggy told him instead of answering his question, tone dropping seriously. Hercules pulled a face that hopefully conveyed just how reluctant he was to do that.

“I don’t know…” he sighed, gaze returning to Aaron as Peggy began to put several of the books away into the shelf he had been hiding behind moments before. She shot him an exasperated look, which Hercules ignored. What would happen to the squad’s bi-monthly trips to the bar? Aaron was almost always there, and he didn’t want to be the cause of any tension within their group. But then again, Aaron never talked to Hercules _ anyway,  _ so it wouldn’t make any difference, right?

He barely noticed when Peggy took the books from his arms.

“Hey, Aaron! Hercules wants to talk to you!” Peggy yelled. 

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not  _ ready-”  _

But it was too late. Aaron had already looked up, face completely blank. Unfortunately, so had many other people, who shot them annoyed glances before returning to their work. Hercules felt his cheeks heaten, partly from the disapproving looks from the other library-goers, and partly from the weight of Aaron’s stare as he slowly made his way over. Belatedly, Hercules remembered to hide the flowers behind his back, and he tried to make his smile look more welcoming and less shaky. 

“Good luck,” Peggy said cheerfully before walking away, as though she hadn’t actively ruined Hercules’ life. 

Aaron was even more beautiful up close, and  _ god,  _ life really wasn’t fair to Hercules, because he could barely remember the alphabet when in such ridiculous proximity to a literal angel, never mind constructing sentences. But it looked like he had no choice, because Aaron was looking more and more concerned as the seconds ticked painfully by. 

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked finally, head tilting. That wasn’t fair. What the fuck. It was like Aaron  _ knew  _ that Hercules was struggling comprehending his beauty and was making it more difficult, because he was a petty hoe and deserved to die, to be quite frank-

“Fine,” Hercules bit out. His voice sounded strangled, and at this point, he just wanted to go  _ home,  _ so that he could crawl into his bed and throw the blanket over his head and suffocate himself. “Uh, hi.”

Aaron’s smile was amused, at least. That was something. “Hello.”

There was another pause, as Hercules scrambled to find words and Aaron watched him. He had never felt more awkward in his life, and he silently cursed his friends for getting him into this situation anyway. He didn’t have to do this, it wasn’t too late to back out. He could ditch the flowers in a bin and go back to his apartment, and the whole incident would be forgotten.

“Peggy was lying when she said you wanted to talk to me, huh?” Aaron said dryly. Hercules would have jumped at the opportunity to back out, but Aaron’s shoulders were slumped slightly, and he looked… disappointed? Fuck. Hercules didn’t want Aaron to be disappointed.  _ Fuck.  _ What was he supposed to do now? “I, uh, like you,” he blurted ungracefully instead of answering Aaron’s question. Both of Aaron’s eyebrows rose up (a rare occurrence - normally it was only one. Not that Hercules knew anything about that). “Um, you’re really pretty, or, I mean, handsome, and I really like you.” In for a penny, in for a pound, Hercules thought to himself, and he held out the flowers.

Aaron was silent for a moment, and despite the muffled sounds of the library, Hercules felt like he could hear nothing but the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He had fucked up, and Aaron wasn’t even  _ interested,  _ or he didn’t like the flowers, or he was weirded out by Hercules calling him ‘pretty’, or all of the above, but it was okay, because none of this would matter if Hercules moved out to Antarctica and lived there, and  _ shit,  _ Aaron still hadn’t moved, and if he didn’t say something  _ now,  _ Hercules was going to explode from over-thinking a situation.

“Really?” Aaron asked finally. He didn’t take the flowers, and Hercules lowered his arm slowly, cheeks burning with humiliation. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. It was difficult to resist the urge to fidget, and even more difficult to resist the urge to look away, but he maintained steady eye-contact as Aaron stared back, dark eyes appearing to look into his very soul.  

Aaron still didn’t take the flowers, and he didn’t even verbally respond to Hercules’ statement, but none of that mattered when he was stepping closer until the toe caps of their shoes bumped together, and Aaron’s face was mere inches away. Each puff of breath tickled Hercules’ chin, and the proximity only emphasized the height difference. Hercules was going to die of lack of oxygen. He could barely handle Aaron from a distance, and yet he was expected to maintain normal human interaction at  _ this  _ closeness?

“What are you doing?” Hercules asked. Miraculously, his voice was steadier than earlier. Go figure. 

Aaron frowned, looking somewhat disgruntled as his gaze dropped from Hercules’ eyes to his collar. “Trying to kiss you.” When Hercules gaped silently, he added, “I… didn’t put your height into consideration. Can you, uh…”

“Lean down?” Hercules suggested, somewhat awestruck and just a little confused at the unexpected turn of events. 

Aaron nodded sheepishly, and that was all the prompting Hercules needed to set the bouquet of flowers down on the nearest table, frame Aaron’s face with his hands, and kiss him. It was everything he had expected and yet nothing like he had thought, like the sound of soft pattering rain when safe in a warm room, like wrapping a well-worn favourite blanket around yourself on a cold day, like hot cocoa and marshmallows and fresh flowers and baskets of fruits and so, so unique that, when Hercules pulled away, he could only last a second before he was diving in again to feel those soft lips against his own again. It was more than slightly addictive, and Hercules revelled in the feeling of Aaron’s hands on his shoulders, gripping him tight like a lifeline.

(It turned out that Aaron had allergies and couldn’t accept the flowers. He did, however, give Hercules a kiss for every flower in the bouquet. It was better than anything Hercules could have hoped for.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)
> 
> send me more burrcules prompts!


End file.
